Skye Tries to Kill Grey
"Skye Tries to Kill Grey" is a Season 3 thread written on November 29, 2014. It takes place directly after "Rebellion Meeting". Summary Full Text Akira Skye: 'Skye had been standing outside of the meeting hall listening to everything. '''Choosing a new leader!? How!? How could they know who can overpower this darkness already!? I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE! '''Skye’s hair faded back to the midnight hue and his eyes changed to that bright amethyst. He then stepped back and jumped in victory! ''Ha ha! You won’t control me any longer! '''That’s where you’re wrong! Kill that bitch who helped you get into that cell! ''What!? No! I could never! ''DO IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! ''O-okay… I-if I must… Skye waited with tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away and readied his spear. ''I-I’m sorry… Grey. Grey Bergman: 'Grey was walking back to the sleeping quarters. She was going to walk back with Warren but unfortunately she lost her friend in the crowd. So she was walking back alone. It was alright. She had Shadow waiting for her. However, she couldn’t help but shake this feeling that someone was watching her. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye saw his opening and he landed in front of Grey; tears welling in his eyes as he pointed a shaky hand towards her with his spear in hand. “I’m sorry… I said I never wanted to do this… P-please forgive me…” And with that Skye manipulated the space around the blunt side and swung it down to stun Grey. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey gasped when a very familiar someone suddenly landed in front of her. It was… No, it couldn’t be… Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to react when the blade suddenly came down. She jumped out of the way. “Skye!” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply then rushed her switching out for a staff. After swinging it up he teleported to Grey and then smacked down thrusted forward and created a firespin and a launching circle. After which he created a distortion in space to drag Grey back and then a plasma ball to keep her in place while he awaited for another chance to attack. '''Warren: '''Warren left the hall in a fog, a whirl of new developments circling her thoughts. She turned to Grey. “So what do you-“ No one was there. As the crowd of people leaving the hall thinned, Warren turned, stretching on her toes to catch a glimpse of her friend. “Grey?” ''Great, I lost her. ''Warren was about to shrug and head as quickly as possible toward the possibility of a warm bed, when she paused. She didn’t… want to be alone with her thoughts. Not now. She set off in a random direction, ears turning and twitching as she called out for her friend. “Grey? Grey!” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey struggled to get freed from the plasma ball holding her in place but only in vain. Tears ran down her face. Her heart pounded. She didn’t know how he got out of his cell, but that clearly wasn’t important at the moment. All she could do was watch as Skye stood over her with his spear raised above him. She sobbed and closed her eyes. ''Looks like I’ll be seeing you soon, King Haddock, ''she thought to herself. There’s no way anyone could rescue her now. She didn’t know where Warren was, and Shadow was too far away. This was it. She’s going to die. '''Warren: '''She heard people talking. At first she thought nothing of it, but, had someone just fallen to the ground? A sort of gasping, struggling sound made its way to her and her whole body seemed to tighten with dread. She blinked snow out of her eyes and started to run. She could see shadows now, two people? It was hard to tell. “Hello?” One hand gripped a boomerang, sliding it from its sheath. She rounded a corner and caught her breath. There was someone… she’d never seen before, and- With a shout the weapon was free from her hand and flying toward the intruder. '''Akira Skye: '''Skye could feel something coming toward him. So he quickly distorted the space around him to create a sort of portal for the absorption of projectile attacks. It stood for a few seconds while he rushed in at Grey with every intent of delivering a final, quick, and painless strike. But he stopped himself and let his weapon fall to the ground. “I can’t do it! I CAN”T DO IT!” He then put his hands over his ears and kneeled down and started to scream as tears streamed down his face. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the man as he crumpled to the ground. As the tears streamed down her face, her eyebrows furrowed together. She wanted to back up and move away while he was distracted, but she was still bounded by the plasma ball. She also remembered that a boomerang was knocked away by Skye’s last attack. A boomerang…Could that mean…? She looked to her left and saw… "WARREN!" '''Warren: '"Grey, are you alright?" Warren said a little too loudly, out of both mild panic and the need to be heard over the stranger’s cries. She needed to get them apart, and ordinarily would’ve done so by getting Grey the'' heck'' out of there, but that didn’t appear to be an option this time…. Oh, WHY didn’t I bring my ''bo? She satisfies herself with intimidation. Which is nice because she is ''livid. The half-pooka seizes the stranger by the back of the shirt and drags him away from Grey taking a position between the two, far enough from the stranger to avoid physical blows, but still close enough to loom, her presence practically billowing like a screeching storm over the sea. Her second boomerang is drawn without her thinking as hazel eyes bore into the man. “''Explain yourself. '''Now.”'' 'Akira Skye: '''Skye simple snapped his fingers and the plasma ball disappeared and he looked up at Warren with tears still streaming down his face. “I’m sorry! It came back and I was unprepared! It invoked its will upon me! I didn’t want to harm her! It made me! Please, don’t hurt me… I beg you! Just listen to me please!” The tears didn’t stop falling as he stood slowly without anything in his hands. '''Grey Bergman: '''When the plasma ball disappeared, Grey quickly sat back up and slid back a little as she watched Warren confront Skye. She wanted to get Warren and run as fast as they could. She had never been so scared in her life as she thanked King Haddock and all the gods above that Warren was there. She couldn’t speak as she watched Skye and Warren talk. She had never seen the Pooka-human hybrid so angry. '''Warren: '''Warren’s ears are the only indication that she senses Grey’s movement, and her shoulders relax ever so slightly for it. Her eyes follow him all the way up as he stands. Deeming him no longer an immediate threat, she steps closer, holding the carved wood like a blade, head tilted up to stare flames into his eyes despite the height difference. She speaks slowly, softly, never blinking. “You should thank all the gods of Valhalla that I believe you. And ''only, ''because I know that these things happen.” Her fingers shift around the boomerang. “Now,” she says, even and smooth, “You are coming with me. It would be in both of our interests if you would comply peacefully.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye simply nodded his head slowly. “I’m sorry! I’m not sure you can ever forgive me. But it… And I… I just… I want to prove that I can help! I know I can!” He started to tear up again and then he stopped. But his eyes and hair didn’t change. Neither did his voice. “No, I musn’t apologize. I must prove myself to you. Take me to someone who knows remedial magic. As soon as you have finished what you must. And if you don’t mind.” He added the last two on right after: realizing he was NOT in the position to make demands. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey slowly stood up with her eyes still on the two. She listened to Skye’s words, and a part of her did feel bad for him. But…another part wasn’t falling for it anymore. “You’re right,” she said. “I can’t ever forgive you. You’re nothing but a danger to us all. You…can…NEVER…prove yourself. You need to be back in a cell where you belong.” '''Warren: '''Warren was visibly surprised, gaze flicking over to the side, as if she could see where Grey stood behind her. She was right. It wasn’t Warren’s forgiveness to give. She turned her attention back to the madman. "I’m sorry, but we cannot trust you. You’ve burned more bridges than you started with." She moves to stand behind him, ready to disable should she need to. "Grey, get word out. Tell whoever you think needs to know. Take Shadow with you. We’re going to the cells." '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey furrowed her eyebrows together with worry as she watched her friend and Skye. She didn’t want to leave Warren alone with this madman, but the Pooka/human hybrid was right. People had to know that this madman was running around. So, she nodded and began to run toward where Shadow was waiting for her at the sleeping quarters. Normally, she would’ve gone to King Haddock about this, but there was one other person she could go to about this. "Okay, I’m going to get Stonegit," Grey said. "We’ll meet you at the cells. Be careful!" With that she ran off to find Stonegit. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Akira Skye